Ash Williams remake
Ash Williams has has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Apparently only Hank, his brother and named the singer, is the only one that believes what happened to Ash in the cabin. The rest of his family including his folks don't believe any the stuff that happened to Cheryl and Ashley. Years after the S-Mart incident Ash is now very close to edge of insanity leaving him a very bitter man, who has lost his sense of humor. Because of this he moves out of Dearborn, which he thinks is causing all of his problems, and moves to Springwood (during the post Krueger years) because of their better S-Mart located within the Springwood Mall. He really has two close friends in Springwood, himself and a woman named Kat Norris, who help gets Ash his new job of being an S-Mart security guard. Ash feels his past will come after him and this time he is ready for the last battle with his demons. Role in RPG Remake Ash is guard duty for a book signing for William Graham, who took down Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Francis Dolarhyde, while this signing is going on Clarice Starling, who took down Buffalo Bill with Dr. Lecter's help, is doing a book signing of her own. After Graham's book signing was finish and after an episode of battling his inner demons he's spots Reggie Bannister, Mike Pearson and Tim Connors standing around at the S-Mart parking lot. Little does Ash know what awaits for him as he gains a friendship with the trio as they continue battle The Tall Man. Deadite Ash After a fight with The Tall Man it seems that Ash's pastself, Deadite Ash, emerge out of hiding. Apparently Ash's inner demons had cause some much stress for Ash they emerged out of his anger and in Deadite form he is processed by the Kandarian demon within him and once he turns he transforms into a monstrous version of himself with greatly increased strength and brutality. Deadite Ash fought out The Tall Man's homebase then fought around Haddonfield then at it's community college where he was stopped by his friend, Reggie. Regular Appearance His normal appearance Ash usually wears a blue shirt with blue jeans, black boots and a leather brown belt. He also when he goes to work he wears his standard S-Mart security uniform. He also noticeably has a few facial scars all over his face. When fighting the Deadites With the same appearance as above just without his S-Mart security uniform. Ash also wears a special brown chest rig which includes “The Boomstick” holster and a rip cord starter for the Chainsaw. Recently as a tribute to his friend Reggie Ash now dresses in his S-Mart security uniform with his combat gear on. Trademark Gear His normal stuff when not fighting the Deadites His 1973 Delta 88 Oldsmobile (which he had refixed from being the “Deathcoaster” to back to normal) dubbed The Classic, his upgraded mechanical prosthetic hand for his right hand, his wallet with personal stuff and money, keys to his 1973 Delta 88 Oldsmobile and his S-Mart security equipment. When fighting the Deadites, The Tall Man and other forms of evil Along with his brown chest rig with back holster he can stores a couple of weapons inside the trunk of his Delta 88. His trusty old “Boomstick” (now a Remington version of a police assault pump-action shotgun. It has a pistol grip and hop-up system and also includes an electronic sight, flashlight, and laser sight), which before were his old double barrel and a Remington model 870; both of them were destroyed, and Chainsaw; now S-Mart's "Splatmaster 3000", which he uses to finish off the Deadites, are actually stored at his house until the time is right to use them. However he does use an Beretta 92 Inox model with a two extra clips as his standard sidearm for the S-Mart security force. He also uses the Robohand, his makeshift prosthetic hand made from a metal gauntlet. He does, however, store at his house a collection of weapons he has bought over the years just incase of anything. He has: A few Cressi-Sub Pneumatic Spearguns with dozens of spears, numerous .357 Magnum revolvers, .50 AE Desert Eagles, and Colt .45 pistols. He also has a collection of bladed and blunt weapons for mêlée battles.